


"The Alpha Next Door."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' just another little omega in a big world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Bouncy Curls and Moss Coloured Eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr in 2013. So, now I'm posting it on here, edited. Enjoy. : )

Louis was sixteen when he got his first heat.

He had no clue what came over him; one moment he was sitting in class, minding his own business when all of a sudden, everything became too hot and he got this feeling deep in his abdomen; something he had never felt before. He remembers squeezing his eyes shut as he felt something wet dribble down his perineum and the feeling of his entrance clenching at nothing; he just wanted to be full. Full of what? He didn’t know at the time.

He gathered all of his books and made for the door, ignoring his teachers protest. While in this panic, he felt several sets of hungry eyes on him and a few growls which made a searing shiver run down his spine. He continued running down the hall until he was out of the double fire doors; the cool air relieving his overheated flesh. Louis makes quick work of getting home; thanking the high heavens that he didn’t live very far away. He bolted through his front door and called out for his mum, hoping she would be home.

“Lou?!” She cried out.

“Mum!?” He landed to the floor in a heap of sweaty limbs and before he knew it, he was rutting against the carpet with an overpowering urge to cum.

“Oh my goodness,” his mother hissed when she saw her son gyrating his hips.

Louis whimpered, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough. “M-mum, what the hell is wrong with me.”

Jay looked at her son with a guilty expression. She knew this day would come, but she wasn’t expecting it this soon; Louis had just turned sixteen. Regretting not having that kind of "talk" with him, she helped him up and dragged him to his room so his little sisters wouldn’t see him like this.

When Louis reached his room; it was very hot, like his skin was on fire. He ripped his clothes off and climbed under his not-so-made bed – he didn’t see the logic in making his bed in the mornings when he was only going to sleep in them the following night – and whimpered helplessly as he once again began rutting into the soft material of the cotton sheets.

“Honey, I’m so sorry I never told you this.” He heard his mother say. It was full of worry and there was a little awkwardness in her tone too, and it's understandable because what mother wants to see her son hump his bed while letting out pornographic moans. “Lou, you’re in heat.”

Louis snapped his head up, “heat?!” He questioned. His mother nodded.

“You’re an omega Louis; and when omegas reach sexual maturity, they go into heat; they’re ready for an alpha. In the animal world, a female omega goes into heat when she’s ready to breed. And it goes the same for male omegas. When this heat is over, I’ll start your suppressants, okay? It will only make you go into heat once a month, a bit like a period.” His mother finished with a grimace and then walked out of her sons room, leaving him to his own devices.

Louis didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept quiet and tried to finish himself off to the best of his ability. Now understanding what that feeling was, that need to be full; he needed an alpha.

-x-

Now Louis is twenty one. He’s still living at home and he has yet to be knotted. He’s no virgin though, he just doesn’t like the idea of being knotted by a one night stand when he’s in heat. He fucks like a rabbit, but they're only one night stands and he loves that; being an omega has lead to a lot unfortunate male attention; especially alphas. It makes him feel like a piece of meat, but the sex is always amazing. It would probably be more amazing if it was an alpha that he actually wanted to be knotted by.

He still goes into heat once a month and he had found a way around that. He locks himself in his bedroom with a years worth supply of lube, a billion tissue boxes and every sex toy under the sun. No one bothers him, he turns his phone off and lets his best friend know that he won’t be able to make it into work for the next week; asking Liam – who was an alpha but was already bonded – to make up some bogus excuse as to why Louis was off for such a long time.

His heat was due in three weeks. Something had to change; he wanted to be knotted so bad, he wanted to know what it felt like. To be so full that it made you cry and sensitive in the most delicious ways. It had taken him a while to accept himself but when he finally came around, he quite enjoyed it, apart from the pain it caused from not being knotted.

Obviously, luck was on Louis’ side. He's two weeks away from his heat, when a family moved in next door. It was a family of four. Louis watched from his window. There was a woman; a little younger than his own mum with flowing brown hair and green eyes. A man; probably the partner of the woman. The was a girl, maybe a little older than himself with long ombre hair and she also had an amazing pair of green eyes. They all carried boxes into the house. The last person was a boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His hair was a mop of chocolate brown curls and like the two women of the house; his eyes were a piecing green colour. His lips with red and plump, his torso went on for miles and when he smiled, Louis saw a dimple.

Louis was so lost in this boy – man? – he didn’t notice said God looking up at his window. Louis shook his head and looked down and caught the boys eyes; a devilish smirk gracing his sharp facial features. Louis blushed and smiled back.

Said God walked back into the house and Louis kept staring at the front door for the next part of five minutes before his sister – Lottie – came barging into his room and telling him dinner was on the table. Louis jumped at the sound of her screechy voice and nodded before following her down stairs.

All throughout dinner, Louis’ mind wondered to the boy with bouncy curls and moss coloured eyes. There was something very different about this boy, and he intended on finding out exactly what it was.


	2. "Louis’ in For a World of Pain."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a surprise while he's at work.

There were three reasons why Louis worked in a rundown coffee shop.

Number one: it helped him pay his student loans. Number two: it was quiet and tranquil and it was just him and his best friend Liam. And three: books.

The little coffee shop was on a busy Manchester street and housed hundreds of books. Books of different colours and sizes lined the back of the shop in brown dusty shelf's. There was an amazing selection; everything from History to the amazing words of Shakespeare. Fiction and non-fiction, Louis loved it all and it was one of the reasons why he applied to work there. When the shop wasn’t bustling with customers – which was rare – Louis would immerse himself in any book which would tickle his fancy; even if he had read the book a hundred times before.

It was just him and Liam who worked there – with the occasional fill for either one of them – and it was perfect. They could talk everyday about what they did at the weekend, that’s if they didn’t see each other. Liam would rave on and on about his raven haired hazel eyed omega, Zayn. He had known Liam since their first year of University; not many alphas and omegas become best friends, but both boys knew they weren’t attracted to each other; although there were some close calls; but both boys decided it would be best to put it behind them and move on. Liam and Zayn met through Louis at a house party and there was an instant connection between both of them; Louis could literally feel the tension between them and a month later Zayn and Liam had massive smiles on their faces when they walked into class hand in hand. Louis didn’t need to ask what was up because, there was evidence on Zayn’s neck; a massive bite mark just below Zayn’s ear which was bruised – it was kinda like someone had eaten a few Skittles and thrown up on him, but that’d be weird though – and ever since, they have been inseparable and Louis couldn’t be happier for the pair, but he was also jealous, he wanted something like theirs. The way they looked at each other; their smiles, how their eyes met – you could see the fireworks going off around their heads; bursting in different colours. And there was the occasional night where Louis would have way too much to drink and crash on their couch, Louis would hear them through the paper thin walls; and from what he could tell, it was sweet and passionate; filled with love and admiration. He wanted that for himself.

Louis was wiping down the tables which were scattered around, rearranging the sugar sachets in their pots along with a one sided menu which named every backed treat they served.

“A new family moved in next door on Saturday.” Louis said absentmindedly as he wiped down the counter where the till and coffee machine was.

“Oh yeah, what are they like?”

Louis shrugged. He didn’t know much about them, only because he had yet to welcome them to the neighbourhood. Although the boy next door has been a constant thought in Louis’ everyday life. Brown curly hair and piercing green eyes along with a lean torso and long legs have been the reason why he had woken up every morning with sticky sheets and underwear.

“’M not sure, I haven’t really spoken to them; but I’m sure mum has, you know what she’s like.” Louis laughed.

Liam ignored him because he was too busy smirking at his mobile. His ears are burning a red colour, probably because he read the saucy text message from Zayn. Louis shook his head and made his way to the back of the shop, smiling when he saw the books. Yeah, okay, smiling when he saw books was a little strange but they made him happy. Their thin pages filled with words which would take him into another world. He raised a hand and pointed a finger, dragging said digit across the spines of the books, some frail and some new. He loved taking his time to pick the one he wanted to read.

He finally stopped on one of his favourites, “The Winter’s Tale” by William Shakespeare. He had read it countless times and he never got bored of the amazing words and mind reeling story. He plucked the book from its space on the shelf and rubbed a hand down the cover before walking over to a ripped up armchair. He got comfy and began to read the words and soon, he was immersed. Out of reach.

Louis heard the bell go off which was perched on top of the door. He thought nothing of it because Liam would surely tend to the customer’s needs. He heard Liam say, “Hi, what can I get you?” But it didn’t sound like his normal cheery greeting. It was filled with a tense tone, it sounded territorial; like when a alpha sniffed over Zayn and Liam would jump in-between the offending alpha and his omega.

He folded the corner of the book he was reading and placed it back in the slot where he had plucked it from and made it to the edge of the shelf. Louis stuck his nose in the air and sniffed the air; it was a scent that he had never come across before. He peeked around the wood and saw Liam behind the counter with a clenched jaw and angry eyes while he made the customer’s beverage. Watching said man closely, like he was ready to pounce and rip him apart if it came to said situation.

The person was standing there like he owned the joint. He was tall and had brown curly hair; the curls looked familiar. Liam handed the take-away cup to him, the boy bid Liam a farewell and made his way out of the shop and down the busy street. Liam watched him leave with a tense back.

Louis came out from behind the bookshelf and made his way over to Liam. Being cautious because alphas – even if you trusted said alpha – could be unpredictable when they’re angry. He came to the counter so there was at least some form of barricade between them.

“Liam?” He whispered.

“He was an alpha.” Liam spoke though gritted teeth.

Louis froze in his spot, 'so he was an alpha' Louis thought to himself. “And he asked about you!”

Louis furrowed his eye brows. It wasn’t everyday someone entered this place and asked for him. He had limited friends and they all knew they didn’t need to come here, they would wait until class or the weekend.

“M-me?”

Liam only nodded.

-x-

Closing time came around quickly. Soon Liam and Louis were standing outside of the shop, setting the alarm and locking the door. Liam had his head in his mobile once again, smiling at something. Louis ignored the jealousy that bubbled inside of him, he just smiled and said his goodbye before taking off in the other direction.

When he got home, he walked straight into his bedroom, not even bothering so say hello to his mother. He collapsed on his bed and laid there, thinking about the boy whom has apparently asked about him today. And hour went by and soon, his mother called him down stairs and told him to come into the kitchen. Louis removed his skin tight jeans and replaced them with a pair of soft loose grey track pants. He hummed in appreciation; thankful the feeling of being constricted had been taken away.

He made his way down the hall and then down the stairs but stopped short when he sniffed the air. It was that scent again; the one from the coffee shop. Louis cautiously made his way to the kitchen, tip toeing until he came to the door. He opened it slowly and was hit in the face with the intoxicating scent which sent the biggest shiver down his spine that he had ever felt.

“Lou, honey. Come here, and meet someone.”

Louis moved over to where is mother was standing, a cup of tea in her hand as she smiled warmly at her only son. She placed her mug of steaming tea on the counter. “Lou, this is Harry.” Her mother motioned to the boy sitting on one of their bar stools. Louis looked over at the boy, his breath catching in his throat because, Jesus, he was stunning. Louis smiled small and extended his hand. “Harry, this is my son, Louis.”

Harry smiled warmly at Louis and reached his hand over to join Louis’. An electric like jolt went through his body – hopefully Harry felt it to – they shook and then pulled apart from each other. Louis frowned because he was suddenly missing the warmth of his – overly big – hand.

“Nice to meet you, Louis.” He said smoothly, like he was testing Louis' name on his tongue.

Louis smiled, “ditto.”

His mother stood there awkwardly before excusing herself from the kitchen. Harry stared at Louis, like he wanted to eat him and if Louis was being honest, he would probably let him. Harry stood from his stool and walked around the island towards Louis.

His eyes widened and he backed himself up against the counter. Harry was closing in on him making Louis gulp audibly. Harry sniffed the air around Louis, making his eyes grow darker in lust. He shivered and soon Harry was inches away from Louis’ face. There was no green to be seen in his eyes and Louis could count all of the freckles that dotted Harry’s nose and cheeks.

“You smell, so good.” Harry whispered, and then swooped down and buried his face in Louis’ neck, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist; making the smaller boys knees buck from underneath him.

Louis closed his eyes has Harry began to kiss up and down is jugular – he was pretty sure Harry could feel his heart beat beating erratically under his flushed skin – Louis bit his lip to stop the whimper that was threatening to escape his slim pink lips.

“You’re actually quite rude too, Louis.” Harry uttered, “and you stink at hiding. Is that any way to treat your paying customers? Hiding behind bookshelfs?” Harry knocked Louis’ placid knees apart and wedged his thing in-between, knocking it upwards to put pressure on Louis’ aching dick – when did he become this hard?

Louis whimpered – very girlishly – has Harry rubbed his thigh hard into his aching member. Harry removed his thigh just as quickly as it was placed there and before he knew it, he was being manhandled and turned around so his back was pushed against Harry’s firm and strong chest. Louis gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, whimpering at the feeling of Harry’s erection grinding against his pert bum.

His mind wasn’t very coherent at this point but he couldn’t believe a stranger was getting him off in the middle of his families kitchen where his mother made him and his sisters dinner every night. Harry’s hands were roaming everywhere around Louis’ body; leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Louis had never felt like this and he wouldn’t be surprised if his heat came early. Because at the rate Harry was going, it could definitely happen.

Finally Harry’s hand palmed Louis over his jogging bottoms. Louis hissed at the friction because, God, Harry’s hands were actually massive. He bucked into the firm palm subconsciously and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry made work of sucking hard on his burning skin. While Louis was distracted by the feeling of Harry’s hot plump lips, he snaked a hand into Louis’ pants and palmed Louis through his underwear and moaned when he felt how wet Louis was.

“So wet for me, Lou? Do you always let strangers make you wet like this; so you’re aching and rigid?” Harry moaned.

Louis couldn’t talk because all he wanted to do was to cum. Louis bucked and rubbed himself against Harry’s hand hard and moaned at the sensation.

“Desperate Lou? Is that why you’re grinding down on my hand like a bitch in heat?” Louis’ grip on the counter tightened and then he nearly fell to the floor when Harry’s hand found its way into his sopping boxers, taking a firm grip around the base of Louis’ shaft, pulling up and down; spreading the not-so-sticky precum around, creating immense friction when he pulled his foreskin as far as it would go before pulling it back up so it covered the head completely.

“You’re not involved with anyone, are ya Lou? Say, oh, I don’t know, that guy who served me today?”

Louis didn’t answer but Harry obviously wanted an answer because he gave a very tight squeeze to Louis’ shaft and growled into the shell of his ear, “answer. Me!!”

Louis shook his head, “n-no. He-he has a-a ma-mate.”

Louis could practically feel the smirk Harry had plastered on his face against his skin. “He seemed very territorial of you though.”

“He-he’s my best friend.” Louis breathed out, “please, Harry. Please?”

Louis didn’t know what he was begging for but it seemed to work because Harry sped up his movements. Flicking his wrist just right over Louis’ red wet head which made him weak at the knees. Louis let out strings of profanities as he felt that familiar burn in his lower abdomen. Biting his lip, and tensing in Harry’s embrace, his orgasm was ripped away from his so quickly he fainted but soon came back to blurred vision and his kitchen. Harry stroked him lazily through it until he was shaking with the sheer sensitivity of it all.

Harry tsked, “look at the mess you made, Louis!”

Louis’ breathing was erratic and his beating heart was thumping against his chest as he came down from one of the best orgasms he has ever had. Harry spun Louis around easily due to the fact that he was pliant between the counter and Harry. Harry had pulled his hand from Louis’ jogging bottoms and smirked. He pried Louis’ lips apart and forced his cum covered fingers into the wet cavern which was Louis’ hot mouth. Louis hummed and sucked his fingers clean – he wouldn’t normally taste his own cum, but in the moment, why not? – Harry bit his lip and threw his head back as Louis hummed around his digits, sucking perfectly. He couldn’t help but wonder what those lips would feel like around his aching dick.

Harry pulled his fingers out and chuckled as Louis followed them. He opened his eyes even though he was heavy lidded, feeling sedated and satisfied. They just looked at each other for a moment; staring into each other’s eyes and were completely memorized by each other. They both felt it, the bond that they had and Louis couldn’t believe it has taken him so long to find his soul mate.

“Do, you wanna, maybe, go out sometime?” Harry asked a little timidly with a shy smile on his face.

Louis smiled too and wondered where the lust filled Harry had gone. He loved that Harry – even though he had only just come across him – but found that he could easily fall in love with the sweet and shy Harry too.

Louis giggled, “I’d love too. But I have to work so maybe you could come down and hang out with me?”

Maybe Louis was imagining it but he swore he saw Harry’s eyes grow dark again and then it all clicked. Liam. Louis smiled and blushed, was Harry really that protective of him already?

“Haz, Liam isn’t in this week, today was his last day. He’s um, well, you know.” Louis raised his eyebrows knowing Harry would probably pick up one what Louis was trying to say And then he smiled and the blushed even more when he just thought about what he said. He had called Harry ‘Haz.’

Harry relaxed visibly, his shoulders slumped like a massive weight had been lifted. “Oh, right. Okay, yeah. I’ll be there at noon.”

Louis smiled and nodded his head. He was about to agree but he suddenly had his lips covered with a pair of plump ones. Louis easily melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck like it was the most natural thing on planet; like they had been doing it for months and hadn’t only just met an hour or so ago. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist – only now realizing how little Louis was – and pulled him closer. Their lips moved in sync, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Humming into the kiss, Louis curled his fingers into the hair on the nape of Harry’s neck. It was very soft.

Someone cleared their throat from in front of them and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, not caring if they had been caught. They rested their foreheads against each other’s and it felt like it was just them in their own little world and Louis wanted to stay like that forever; just him and Harry forever.

“Lou, I have to start dinner.” His mother said.

He sighed and tore himself away from Harry, even though he didn’t want to. He faced his mother with the cutest little pout on his lips, eyes blue and wide. She gave him a understanding smile and moved over to the fridge. Harry smiled at her and unwrapped himself from Louis.

“Okay, so, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Louis nodded, head feeling muddled because that kiss was still going. Harry smiled and kissed him once more and then on his cute button nose for good measure before walking out of the kitchen. Louis watched him leave and continued to stare at the door long after Harry had walked out of the house.

His mothers giggle was what brought him back to reality, he looked at her and frowned. “What?” He asked indignantly.

She shook her head, “nothing. Nothing,” she spoke before moving over to the counter to chop some vegetables, “it’s just, I know that look.”

Louis scoffed but couldn’t stop the blush which crept all the way up his neck, to the tips of his ears, he knew she knew, and she knew he was acting dumb; he couldn’t hide much from his mother; she knew him all too well for his liking. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied adding a tut on the end. He held his head up high and went to walk away but winced when he felt the dried cum against his dick and boxers.

She snickered, “go and clean up, dinner will be done soon.”

He nodded his head and left the kitchen. He was half way up the stairs when he heard his mother yell, “YES!!” at the top of her lungs. His jaw dropped and he ran back to the kitchen and looked at her with disbelief in his eyes.

“You, you didn’t?”

Now it was Jay’s turn to blush. She kept chopping the carrot and avoided eye contact. “Did you tell him where I worked, mother?”

Silence.

“Mum?!”

She sighed and placed the knife she was using on the chopping board. “Yes, I did. But only because I love you and I want you to be happy. I know how you feel when you see Liam and Zayn. It breaks my heart that you don’t have someone who loves you; and I think Harry could be it. I’m sorry Lou.”

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His own mother knew how he felt about Liam and Zayn’s relationship – she really did know him – and she thought Harry was the one? He didn’t know whether to be mad at her for meddling with his love life or to be elated that his own mother went out of her way to find him a mate; a soul mate at that.

He went with the latter, he rushed to his mum and gave her a hug. “Thank you mum.”

She hugged him back with a massive smile on her face, relieved he wasn’t mad due to the fact that she had technically made Louis and Harry come together. “So, you’re not mad?”

Louis shook his head in his mothers neck. “No, I see why you did it. I felt it too and I hope he did, otherwise I’m royally screwed.” Louis mumbled.

Jay laughed, “I seriously doubt that, sweetheart. While you were at work – or when Harry had returned from getting a coffee – he wouldn’t stop talking about you. Apparently, his mother – Anne, that’s his mums name – has had an earful from Harry. She mentioned something about you two locking eyes when he was taking boxers into the house when he moved in on Saturday.”

Louis smiled and pulled away from his mums embrace, “really?” And Jesus, he felt like a freaking school girl when she had just found out that her crush liked her back.

Jay nodded, “really. And I hope you two work out, he’s a lovely boy.”

Louis blushed – if only she knew – “thanks again mum. I owe you one.”

Jay barked out a laugh, “no honey, you don’t owe me anything. I just want to see you happy.” She kissed his forehead before turning him around and giving him a little push, “now of you go. Get ready for dinner, the girls will home soon and I don’t really feel like explaining why their big brother has, well, a stain on the front of his pants.” Jay gave him an accusing look and looked down.

Mortified, Louis followed her gaze and yelped, quickly running out of the kitchen and up to his room to grab fresh clothing. He caught a glimpse of Harry’s window and noticed he was standing there with a massive smile on his face. Louis blushed and bit his lip, his stomach filling with butterflies as Harry watched him from afar. Louis waved small before he left the his room and padded his way into the bathroom.

He was fucked, but he’s pretty adamant Harry feels the same way; if not, Louis’ in for a world of pain.


	3. “Eleanor of Aquitaine: A Life.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprises Louis and Louis cries.

The smooth skin of his chin was placed in his palm. Louis watched the clock which was on the opposite side of the room. It was showing eleven thirty, Harry said he would be here at noon. The shop was dead, he had only had a mere three customers this morning, them being students grabbing a take-away coffee for their morning classes. He was thankful he did his classes online, being an omega had its perks, but then again, it also had its shitty side which made Louis want to tear his own skin off.

He sighed and decided watching the clock tick painstakingly slow wasn’t going to make time go any faster so he came from behind the counter and made his way over to his favourite place. In the old ratty leather armchair in-between the bookshelf's. There was already a book perched atop the arm rest from where Louis had been reading that morning. He had actually found a book he hadn’t read which Louis found quite strange; discovering a book with a virgin spine, but he had his reasons. He had seen the front cover before when he looked for another book to read, but for some reason put off reading. Maybe it had something to do with the name?

 _“Eleanor of Aquitaine: A Life.”_ Read the title. He decided he’d give it ago and soon became obsessed with the history of such a great heroine in the Middle Ages. He got comfortable, curling his legs underneath him and began reading from where he had placed the book down, before he had to serve a customer this morning.

Louis didn’t notice the time, it was twelve o’clock. When he heard the little bell above the door go off his stomach flipped and filled with butterflies. His mouth went dry and just like that, his body stopped listening to his brain.

He took a deep breath and placed the book face down; making sure he didn’t forget what page he was on. Getting up from his chair, he walked to the end of the bookshelf and peeped around the corner. His breath caught when he saw Harry standing near the door looking absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing black jeans, a white swoop neck t-shirt – Louis had never noticed the ink on his collarbones before – and a designer looking navy trench coat with his hands stuffed in the pockets. He wore a massive smile on his face; a dimple prominent on his left cheek. It was like he was the happiest person alive to be standing in the doorway of a rundown coffee shop.

Seeing him there, just like that; Louis falls in love and never has he had the pleasure of feeling something like it. The feeling of not wanting to live another day without that person. Needing to hold that person all of the time because the feeling of drowning comes over you and that person is your lifeline. The forgetting-to-breathe feeling when that person looks at you; realizing over and over again just how beautiful the person is. Louis had missed him; and they hadn’t known each other for very long.

Without thinking, he runs from behind the shelf and throws himself into Harry’s arms. Wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and snaking his arms around the boys neck burying his face into the junction where his shoulder and neck join; breathing him in like his life depends on such a scent.

Harry smiles and circles his arms around the boys waist, pulling him closer so there is no space between them. When Harry got home last night; he went straight into his bedroom and waited for Louis to appear in his room. Thoughts of the boy from hours before where running through Harry’s head, making the boy with curly hair moan because he had never seen something as beautiful as Louis’ face post-orgasm. When Harry closed his eyes, blocking out everything around him to immerse himself in the sounds Louis had made while pleasure was shooting through him, it drove Harry to insanity; travelling lightning speed to cum-city which was located in his pants that morning.

Harry nosed Louis’ soft cheek, his smell was wafting into his nostrils; never did he want to live without this smell. Harry didn’t know he had fallen in love with Louis. Never did he think moving from Holmes Chapel to Manchester would result in finding his soul mate.

“I’ve missed you.” He hears Louis whispers, the giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach.

Harry’s stomach fills with butterflies –because Oh my God, Louis actually missed him! – he had missed Louis too and once you find someone so amazing, someone who you don’t want to live your life without; it becomes harder to fall asleep at night. Thoughts fill your head of the person you love being alone too; maybe scared, lonely or vulnerable. Or in Louis’ case, all of the above and horny.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Harry replies, squeezing a little tighter.

Louis smiles against Harry’s neck. They don’t bother letting go of each other until the bell goes off and Louis has to reluctantly pull away from his solid body and serve a customer. 

Louis smiles at Harry and goes behind the counter, “ello, what can I get for you?”

His mood has changed because of Harry and he thinks the rest of his life will be like this. Always having Harry to help him. Be with him. And to love him. He’ll no longer be jealous of Liam and Zayn because he’ll have Harry.

-x-

Hours after and a few cups of tea later, Louis and Harry were curled up in Louis’ chair. He had one more hour before he had to close the shop. They just spent their time looking at each other and talking about their lives before they stumbled into each other’s only yesterday. Louis told him the embarrassing story of him finding out he was an omega by going into heat at the age of sixteen. Harry had laughed and said his mother had told him at the age of sixteen he was an Alpha. His mother and him had decided to move to Manchester because they were fed up with their life in Holmes Chapel. He had a sister, Gemma, she was the one who had helped them move and was leaving for Uni again.

Louis told Harry he was a Uni student but hardly attended. He told Harrt about his four sister and his mother, whom Harry had already met and promptly set them up. Harry blinked at that and told Louis to remind him to thank her.

After they had shared life stories of primary school and high school and college. Louis was finally closing up shop. As he was locking the front of the shop, Harry had come up behind him and wrapped his long arms around his tiny waist and peppered kisses along Louis’ neck. Louis relaxed against Harry’s chest and let his neck be marked. Maybe in the end, Harry would bond with him, so they’d be together forever; but Louis didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Do you wanna go and get something to eat?” Harry whispered into the shell of Louis' ear.

“Yeah, sure. Anywhere in mind?”

Harry only smiled and pulled away from Louis and took his small hand in his own large one; Louis could get used to the feeling of Harry and his fingers intertwined together. They exited the shop from the back and Louis once again locked up.

Louis finished and Harry took his hand again. Leading him to a car – a sleek black range rover – and opened the door for him; a true gentleman. Louis smiled and climbed in, making himself comfortable in the swanky interior. Soon Harry was seated in the driver’s seat and they were on their way. Louis had no idea but he trusted Harry for some reason.

-x-

Harry pulled up into an empty car park. Louis looked out of the window and frowned and hoped Harry wasn’t going to kill him, but that didn’t seem plausible so he let the thought go. Harry giggled at Louis’ confused expression. Louis followed Harry up a small hill and when they came to the top, Louis froze and gasped at what he saw.

Under a tree, there was a red plaid picnic blanket laid neatly on the grass. Candles were scattered around at a safe distance creating the perfect glow on the whole picture. There was a basket in the corner which was probably filled with yummy goodies.

“My friend Niall set it up for me,” Harry said from where he was standing, just a little away from Louis. “I hope it isn’t too much.” He scrubbed a hand up and down the back of his neck and watched Louis with hopefully eyes.

Louis was nearly crying. “Um, no… No one has ever done this for me.”

Harry’s smile fell a little when he heard the shakiness of Louis’ voice. The moon was shining down on them and created the perfect romantic setting. He walked over to Louis and used his index finger to pull Louis’ chin up to his eye level.

Louis’ eyes were so blue and the tears made them shine and Harry really didn’t want to see Louis like this. He was sweet, caring and perfect and it shocked him no one had ever done this for him before.

“Really?”

Louis nodded his head. Harry sighed and pulled Louis into his chest; Louis immediately nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck.

“Well, I guess that’s good then, because I’m glad no one’s ever done this for you, because it means I’m the first person.” Harry spoke.

Louis smiled against Harry’s skin, that was very true. He has never had a seriously relationship, so maybe all of this romantic stuff that comes with having a boyfriend can be his first time with Harry.

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled, “ I love it!”

Louis felt Harry relax and then he was being escorted towards the blanket. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I made Niall get a few things. I have four types of sarnies; egg and cress, chicken salad, tuna and sweet corn or cheese and pickle.”

Louis smiled because believe it or not, they are his four favourite sandwich fillers. “I love them all; and now you’re telling me I have to choose?” Louis pouted.

Harry smiled that beautiful smile which made Louis’ tummy erupt in butterflies and Louis quite liked that feeling. “No, of course not. You could have one of each or just one.”

Louis giggled and picked up a chicken salad half. Harry hummed in response and picked the other half. Harry rummaged through the basket and pulled out four drinks; Tango, Sprite, Cola and Dr Pepper. Louis smiled and immediately picked the can of Dr Pepper.

“Ah, I see no hesitation.”

Louis shook his head, “no, you buy me either a can or a bottle of that amazing liquid; I may fall in love you.”

Harry blinked, “really?”

Louis nodded his answer and blushed, he really hoped Harry couldn’t see because Louis didn’t need copious amounts of Dr. Pepper to fall in love with Harry. “Well, in that case. I might have to bring you one every day for the rest of your life.”

Giggling, Louis finished his mouthful and on a whim, leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s plump lips. It would be cheesy to say Louis felt fireworks, but he did. They exploded and sent shivers through his entire body; he’d blame it on the outdoors, but who was he kidding?

Louis pulled away and hummed in satisfaction. Harry’s eyes were still closed, his lips parted a little. Louis giggled which made Harry smile that Cheshire Cat grin making his dimples prominent. Blinking his own eyes open, green immediately becoming lust filled and dark. 

They ate in relative silence and occasionally shared stories. Smiles and glances were evident; Louis and Harry were guilty on both counts, they were full of them and both boys were pretty sure there would be more like that.

After their amazing night out, Harry drove both of them home and parked in the driveway of his house before he walked Louis to his door. They both stood on the front porch and Louis could feel several pairs of eyes on them. He snapped his eyes towards the kitchen window and saw flashes of hair disappear from sight. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back up towards Harry.

Harry smiled and swiped his thumb over Louis’ cheek bone lovingly, like he had never seen something so pure, “you’re stunningly beautiful.”

Louis blushed, “thank you. So are you.”

Harry let out a chuckle, “not as beautiful as you, though.”

Biting his lip, Louis looked down at his feet. No one had made him feel like this before, it was something special and Louis’s sure he could get used to it. Harry did something to him and it was dragging him in and Louis was sure he would be craving Harry more and more.

“I had an amazing time, tonight.” Louis said towards his feet and then he looked up, “I’ve never felt so special.” He said, before adding, “thank you.”

Harry smiled, “I enjoyed it every minute of it.”

Harry dipped down and pressed his lips gently to Louis’. Perfect would be an understatement. They sunk into each other, Harry’s hands gripped Louis’ waist and pulled him closer so their chests were pressed together. Louis wound his arms around Harry’s neck, threading his fingers through the strands of curly hair on the nape of his neck.

Pulling away, Louis and Harry hummed in satisfaction and leaned on each other’s foreheads eyes closed, soaking each other in.

“See you tomorrow? Harry whispered.

Louis nodded, “of course.”

Louis was anticipating tomorrow because his heat was due. He’s glad he had Harry to fuck him through it.


	4. "I love you, too."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes into heat.

It was inevitable Louis was going to wake up with his boxers sticking to him, hair plastered to his forehead because of the sweat and also the slightly gloopy slick which was pooling in between his arse cheeks which was also making its way down the backs of his thighs. Yeah, his heat had hit him at an ungodly speed. His breathing was quick, chest falling up and down rapidly. Why was it so hot in his room? He huffed and kicked his quilt off of his body but doing that did little to add relief to his scorching skin. His peeled off his boxers and threw them somewhere at the end of his bed. His cock was red and fucking leaking rivers, Louis had never seen his dick so desperate before, if he wasn’t so horny and needy, he would be quite embarrassed. Wrapping a hand around his aching member, he wasted no time beating his meat quickly and it didn’t take long before his back was arching, his bottom lip in-between his teeth, keeping his whimpers and moans at bay before cumming all over his chest in hot white ribbons. Fuck, it was just the beginning of his heat and he was already exhausted.

-x-

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, there was some sort of delicious aroma disturbing his slumber. He sat up and rubbed a sleepy hand over his face and sniffed the air. He moaned, whatever it was, it was coming from outside, seeping in through the cracks of his window. Throwing his dark blue quilt off himself, he swung his legs over the side, his feet connecting with his carpeted floor before padding over to the window. It was bright outside, and yeah, it was inevitable because it was just before noon. Opening his window, he stuck his head out and sniffed the air again. Whoa, someone was in serious heat and then, boom, Harry’s eyes went dark, his wide animal side coming through as he literally jumped out of the window and hurled himself towards the Tomlinson household. He hoped Louis’ family wasn’t home because it would be rude to just barge in but his Louis needed him.

He made it to the front door and knocked – fucking hell, why did he knock? – he slapped himself in the face before opening the door, finding it was unlocked and he didn’t have time to register why it was unlocked because as soon as he stepped over the threshold, he let out a growl, his eyes went even darker than what they were before; Louis’ smell was everywhere and intoxicating.

He located the stares and practically threw himself up them, taking them three at a time before he landed on the landing. Now, he didn’t know the Tomlinson household very well, actually he didn’t know it at all and if Louis wasn’t stinking up the joint Harry wouldn’t know what room was Louis’ but because of the stench – a good stench – he was able to pinpoint not only Louis but his room too.

“Louis?!” Harry’s voice was rough and alpha like.

He heard a whimper and smirked to himself, fuck, he was going to wreck this boy; he had wanted to since the first time he saw him. He stalked forwards and pushed the door open and if he wasn’t hard before he most certainly was now. God, Louis was a sight for sore eyes; he was on his hands and knees, two fingers pushing in and out of him, at a fast but steady pace. Dripping with sweat and cock hanging hard, red and leaking between his – from what Harry can see – sticky thighs. 

“Fucking hell, Louis.”

Louis whipped his head around, obviously not hearing Harry enter the room. He whimpered at the sight of Harry, he could see his dick through his underwear, thick and long and Louis really wanted it inside of him.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered like a small child.

“I’m right here baby. ‘M gonna take care of you!” Harry spoke sweetly as he walked towards the bed slowly.

“Harry, please. Fuck me, knot me!” Louis begged.

Harry nodded his head and removed his boxers before flipping Louis over so they were face to face. Louis’ eyes were blown, barely any blue could be seen, his hair was mattered and he was flushed a pretty pink colour, fuck, he was so desperate. Louis’ back arched all of a sudden and Harry was hit with a fresh batch of pheromones. Growling, Harry leaned down and connected their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Louis’ wet mouth and immediately winning the battle, even though Louis didn’t put up a fight, because it turns out his little omega is a submissive little bitch.

Dragging his hands down Louis’ body which was hot to touch, he dug his blunt nails into Louis’ hips before taking three fingers and plunging them deep inside of slick wet tight heat. Harry moans at the feeling and imagines what it’s going feel like around his aching dick. He was making a messy job of opening Louis up but he must be doing something right because the way Louis is reacting is making Harry throb, wanting him to take a picture and write poetry at the same time. Louis came from the feeling of Harry’s fingers filling him, because everybody knows how big Harry’s hands are; Louis has dreamed about them so many times and every time, it was like he was a fourteen year old again, waking up with a pair of soiled underwear.

He pulled his fingers out and got to his knees, spreading Louis’ legs a little more before leaning down and taking Louis into his mouth, making a sloppy go at sucking Louis down. But again, it worked and soon Louis was arching his back, mumbling something which sounded like ‘Harry’ and shooting a small drizzle down Harry’s throat which he swallowed happily.

“Ha-Harry. Pl-please, fuck me!”

Okay. Harry wasn’t going to say no to that. Harry placed his hands behind the back of Louis’ knees and pushed them so his thick thighs were pressed against Louis’ chest, Harry bit his lip when he saw Louis’ wet hole clench around nothing. He ordered Louis to hold his knees, he hardly had any strength but Harry used his alpha voice and Louis obeyed him life his life depended on it. He gripped the base of his cock, slid it over Louis’ entrance making it shinny with Louis’ own slick before he entered. Louis cried out before arching his back, before releasing his thighs and throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and his locking his ankles behind his back.

“Fuck Harry, yeah, so full.” He managed. “Harder.”

Harry complied and fucked into his omega harder and faster, burying his face in Louis’ neck and biting down, not hard to break his skin but hard enough to leave a mark which Louis will be able to see and feel for a few days and again, Harry will continue to bruise him as his own until Louis wants him to break the skin and bond them forever, and hopefully, Louis will want that sooner rather than later.

“I’m cu-cumming.” Louis moaned into Harry’s ear. He always did love cumming untouched with a hot cock poking at his prostate.

Harry was close before Louis mumbled those two words. He could feel his knot forming and with a couple more thrusts, he locked himself inside of Louis just before his knot popped, releasing his seed into Louis’ convulsing body. Louis let out a sigh of contentment and went pliant, his breathing still erratic though.

“Thank you Harry.” He spoke before falling to sleep straight away leaving Harry to deal with reorganizing their position.

-x-

Louis’ heat lasted until Tuesday, and Harry was happy to fuck him through it. Harry was sad it was over because Louis didn’t ask him to bond them together but maybe it was because Louis didn’t feel the same way but then again, they’ve only known each other for a few weeks. But it all changed when they were in the shower. They were making out slowly under the cascade of water. Louis was so beautiful and Harry wondered if anyone had actually told him that.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry mused, speaking his thoughts.

Louis blushed and bit his lip, “thank you. You’re quite exquisite yourself.”

Louis kissed him again, harder this time and Louis did something which Harry had been thinking about. He bared his neck. Now, okay, this may seem normal to anyone else, but this was an omega bearing his neck, to an alpha. Harry bit his lip and looked at the smooth skin, dotted with a few bruises.

“Lou, are you sure?”

Louis opened his eyes and looked back up at Harry. “Very sure, ever since I saw you, I knew you were it, but I had to be sure and these past couple of days have been great, I’ve really gotten to know you a lot more.” And it was true, when Harry wasn’t balls deep in Louis, they filled the time talking about their childhood, plans for the future and family and also laughing. It was amazing and it made him so happy; Louis knew he wanted this every day and every night for the rest of his life.

Harry smiled, “and besides, you were my first.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and the shock obviously was written all over his face because Louis laughed and pecked his lips, “not like that. I’ve been sexually active since the age of seventeen, but you were my first knot.”

Harry "oh'ed" in understanding before continuing. “I’ve been falling for you since I saw you and I’ll keep falling more in love with you.” Louis let out a little yelp when Harry ducked down and attacked Louis’ neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin. Louis let out a keen and then one thing lead to another and before either of them knew it, Louis was pushed up against the tiles and had Harry deep inside of him.

After their shower, Harry and Louis padded their way back to Louis’ bedroom, both naked because there’s no one else around. They climbed into Louis’ comfy bed, Harry pulling the quilt around the both of them as Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest. The omega is happy and content, he can still feel where Harry bit him moments ago, the mark was bruised and spots of dried blood were dotted around the teeth marks while it throbs, Louis ran his fingers over it subconsciously and smiled at the dull ache. Harry is his and he’s Harry’s. Louis buries his head deeper into Harry’s chest and presses a kiss their before closing his eyes and whispering “I love you.” before drifting into a sleep knowing Harry will be curled behind him, holding him protectively when he wakes up. But before he slips into complete unconsciousness, he hears Harry mutter a “I love you too.”


	5. "What if he Fails?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds something out, his mother makes sure Louis is ready, and Louis is worried he'll fail.

 

Now him and Harry have bonded, Harry is okay with him being around Liam. It's not that Harry distrusted Liam, no, it's because before Harry had sunk his teeth into Louis' neck, Louis was un-mated and walking around looking cute as fuck, and fuckable as fuck, and even though Liam was mated, Harry wasn't having any of it. But now, everything is fine, so the four of them can hang out together without any problems, which means more double dates, which means Liam and Harry growling at anyone who so much as looks in Zayn's and Louis' direction. Of course Louis and Zayn love it, but it can become annoying, like when Louis wanted to buy a cute t-shirt from Topshop, the guy behind the counter was an Alpha, but Louis had nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and Harry had calmed down. But all in all, he bought the top.

 

They're all at Louis and Liam's place of work on Sunday, because it's relatively quiet and no one will bother them for a good few hours before they're disturbed by a horde of uni students looking for a caffeine fix and women and men in suits looking for the same thing and a quick lunch. Harry had picked up coffee and tea, and Zayn had picked up some lush pastries (both from different places than the place of Liam and Louis' workplace), and the four of them are sat down in the comfy section of the coffee shop, talking and laughing, genuinely being friendly and curt and having a good time.

 

Louis gets up at one point to use the loo, but when he walks past Harry, Harry stops him. Louis looks down to where Harry is holding his wrist, “you okay love?” Harry says nothing but pulls Louis to stand in front of him and leans his nose on the soft material of Louis' jumper, just below his belly button.

 

Louis just watches as Harry pulls back and he looks up blinking, “wow.”

 

Louis frowns, “what love?”

 

“You're... You're having a baby Lou.”

 

Louis' eyes widen, “what?”

 

Harry nods his head and leans in again, “yeah, definitely, it's strong, like, it's coming from somewhere else too.” Harry turns his head and looks at Liam, “Liam,” and then he motions towards Zayn. Liam yelps and jumps towards Zayn, diving into Zayn's stomach. Louis watches Liam pull back, and he turns towards Harry.

 

He shakes his head, “nope, no baby. Shit, I almost had a fucking heart attack. Zayn is on suppressants.”

 

Louis' eyes widen, and he looks down back at Harry, whom has his honker to Louis' lower belly again. “It's so strong, I think there's two babies.”

 

Louis gulps, “tw-twins?”

 

Harry nods his head, and he meets Louis' eyes and smiles. And just like that, Louis is calmed down, because a smile is a good thing when it comes to children, being bonded and mated, and being an Omega means you're technically ready to bear children for your Alpha, obviously, times have changed and an Alpha is more involved in their children's lives, way back when, an Alpha would be protective of his family but have no real connection with his children. “You're having my babies.” Harry whispers, placing a hand on Louis' lower abdomen.

 

Louis giggles, “well, I'll book an appointment to make sure yeah?”

 

-x-

 

That's exactly what Louis did for the following week, if he was pregnant, he'd only be four weeks along, because it hasn't been long since his last heat and that's when he's more fertile that any other time of the month, he can get pregnant during any month, but most Omega's wait until their heat to come along to make it more successful. And because Louis has never been on suppressants, his cycle is a lot more sensitive, making conception a lot more easier.

 

He's sat in the waiting room, and it's a calming room. It's a yellow colour with little blue bird decals on the wall, and one wall is completely covered in pamphlets about everything to do with pregnancy _and_ after pregnancy. Harry is sitting beside him, currently reading a year old magazine, Louis has no clue why they don't update them, but people are probably too occupied to worry about what date is printed of the magazine. Louis may seem calm on the outside, but he's actually shitting himself on the inside, and even though Harry is sitting beside him, it does nothing to settle his nerves; everything around him is heightened, the sounds of the waiting room around him is grating every fibre of his body.

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” Louis jumps at the sound of his name being called and he looks up towards a woman dressed in flowery scrubs. He smiles at her and stands up, holding out his hand for Harry to take. They follow the woman into a room and have a seat in the chairs provided and she sits down in the rolling chair at her desk. “First baby?” Her voice is soft, just like her features; she's actually very young. Her hair is blonde and is up in a high pony tail, her eyes are a bright blue and are framed with black glasses. And she has 'Miss Edwards' on her badge, and Louis can tell she's a Beta, if she was an Alpha, Harry would be growling under his breath.

 

“Well, I think so. I actually haven't done a test, Harry here, actually caught the scent of the baby, well, two actually, so, here we are, making sure.” Louis smiles.

 

She smiles back, “normally when an alpha mate smells the presence of a baby, they're normally right. Now, did you have any more symptoms before your mate voiced his curiosity?”

 

Louis thinks for a moment, he actually hadn't, but then again, his mum didn't either. “No.”

 

The OB/GYN nods his head and writes something down. She asks Louis some more questions, and he blushes at some of them because Harry is sitting beside him and it's embarrassing, they haven't been mated for long, and no matter how much Louis loves Harry with all his heart, there are some topics where mystery is still important. She then tells him to walk towards the screen to remove his clothes and put a gown on, so she can do his examination.

 

Louis blushes to the tips of his ears and all the way down his chest when Perrie (“oh please, call me Perrie.”) holds up a dildo like tool which Perrie calls the transducer, she explains that he's still very early in his pregnancy that getting a visual via the abdomen wouldn't show much, so going via his, other entrance, much to Louis' annoyance, is the best way to see the result. Another way would be either a blood test or a urine sample, but Perrie said there would be no point, considering Harry has already smelled the presence of an embryo.

 

“Okay love, this may be a bit uncomfortable.” Perrie says. And Jesus, she wasn't kidding. He breaths through it and soon he gets used to it, and he inwardly laughs because it's nothing like Harry's cock. Perrie turns the machine towards the both of them and she moves the tool around and clicks a few buttons before she makes a delighted sound. “Harry was right, there's definitely a baby, but I can only see one for now. If there are two, I'll be able to tell within the next few weeks.” She tells them, “but if the scent is stronger than normal, then Harry is probably right about it being twins.” She does some measurements, and calculates Louis is four and a half weeks, so he's still in his first trimester. Perrie said once he's in his second trimester, she'll be able to see the second baby

 

Louis smiles and turns his head towards Harry, who is fixated on the screen where there's a black and white image of their baby, and you can see the tiny flicker of its heartbeat. Harry's eyes are shiny with tears and Louis bites his lip, it's the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. “You okay love?” Louis asks gently, taking Harry's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

 

Harry nods and turns his head, smiling his dazzling smile, eyes still shining, “I've never been more okay, Lou.”

 

“I take it you'd like a few pictures?” Perrie asks.

 

Louis turns his head towards Perrie and nods his head, “yes please.”

 

-x-

 

After they're done at the doctors, Louis and Harry head back to his house, sure, they hav a lot to talk about, but right now, they really need to tell their families, so Harry had messaged his mum and step dad, Gemma too, to meet them at Louis' house. They're in their own little world, completely loved up, they're freshly bonded, which is equivalent to being 'Just Married,' they're having a baby, maybe two, and it's all so much, Louis is so happy, that he can't even bring himself to think about everything that needs to be done within the next few weeks.

 

They walk into Louis' house and the chattering that was going on stops, Louis rolls his eyes and looks at Harry, whom has a grin plastered all over his face. “Ready?” He asks.

 

Louis smiles and goes up on to his tippy toes, and places a soft kiss to Harry's plush mouth, “I was born ready.”

 

The join their hands and walk towards the living room, and when they walk in, all eyes are on them. Their mothers are a glint in their eyes, their step dads are looking curious but Louis knows they would rather be watching the game, because he knows it's on tonight.

 

“Oh my God, what is that smell?” Gemma shrieks.

 

Louis laughs and he turns to Harry and sees him rolling his eyes, Gemma is a Beta, and Beta's sense of smell is just as strong as an Alpha's. “Have you quite finished?” Harry muses.

 

“As you can probably tell from my neck,” and he bears his neck a little to show off Harry's teeth indents, “Harry and myself have bonded.” There are claps and squeals of delight from the females, and their step dads mumble their congratulations. “And Gemma, that smell happens to be your future nieces or nephews.”

 

You could hear a pin drop. “Louis.” His mum says carefully. “Honey, are you sure?”

 

Louis nods his head, the smile not wiping off his face, he's too happy to let his mothers tone of voice to drag him down. “We just came from the doctors,” and he walks over to his mum and hands her the sonogram, Anne leaning over to see too.

 

“Wait, did you just use plural terms?” Lottie asks.

 

Louis turns his head from where he's still standing near their mums, heart growing as they coo over their first grand children, towards Harry, “well, yesterday, when we were hanging out with Liam and Zayn, Louis walked past me, and I caught the scent. And it was so strong, I told Liam to sniff at Zayn, but Zayn is on birth control. So, it was either I was picking up someone else's pregnancy, or there are two babies. Louis is still too early that Perrie couldn't tell, but I'm positive.” And Louis knows that Harry had finished the sentence with a massive smile on his face.

 

After that, the whole room erupts in cheers, and they all hug each other, telling them both that they're so happy. After that has been done with, Louis' mum pulls him into the kitchen to get drinks, but Louis knows it's for another reason other than refreshments. “Honey, you know I love you, and I love Harry, and I love the two of you together, but you've only known each other for three months, are you sure you're both ready for children?”

 

Louis shrugs, “it is what it is mum, I love Harry, and he loves me.” Louis states, getting some juice out of the fridge, “you should of seen his face when peanut was on the screen. I know he loves me, but I saw him fall in love with his child, and it was the most amazing thing to witness, seriously, I've never seen anything like it. Surely, you saw it in Dan's face when he saw Doris and Ernie for the first time?”

 

Jay's face softens, “well, of course, but, you're both still so young, you both still live at home, and you're still in school.” She sighs, “I'm just worried you're both going too fast.”

 

Louis walks over to his mum, and hugs her. She hugs him back, “I know you're worried, and I understand, but it feels right mum, me and Harry are meant to be together, and hey!” He retracts himself from his mothers hug, and gives her a playful look, “this is your fault.”

 

She gasps, “how so?”

 

“You're the one who introduced us.” Louis smirks and walks away with a tray of drinks and leaves his mum shaking her head.

 

-x-

 

“Ava Joannah and Kaidence Anne for twin girls.” Louis tells Harry. They're in their brand new flat, they moved in two months ago, with help from their families, and they couldn't be more thankful and grateful. It's not much, just a simple two bedroom flat with an open plan kitchen, and living area. It's big enough for a family of four, but if and when they decide to have more children, they'll definitely need a bigger home, but for now, this flat is their home.

 

Harry nods his head and places a kiss to Louis' forehead. They're laying in bed, the sound of the rain is hitting the window, and it's Louis' favourite type of night. He's laying on Harry's chest, with one knee over Harry's thighs. “Beautiful names Lou.”

 

Louis giggles, “okay, what to you have for boys?”  
  


“Noah James, and Jonathan Michael.”

 

Louis frowns, “I love Noah, but Jonathan?”

 

Louis feels Harry shrug is shoulders, “it's nice.”

 

Louis hums, “yeah, but what about...” Louis thinks, “Connor?”

 

“Ah fuck it, Connor is a lot better than Jonathan. I like it.”

 

“So, Noah James, Connor Michael, Ava Joannah, and Kaidence Anne?” Louis recants.

 

“Perfect,” Harry says through yawn. Louis yawns automatically, closing his eyes. “What about if we have one of each? Do we think of two more names or just pick out one from each?” Harry asks.

 

“Well, I've always wanted a daughter called Ava, so, that stays.” Louis states, “You can pick our sons name.”

 

“Connor it is.”

 

-x-

 

Five months later, Louis is rushed into hospital for an emergency c-section.

 

He was at work when it happened. It had been a long day, not many people had come in, Harry was in class, so he wasn't there like he usually would be, looking out for Louis and getting rid of trouble if it came along, and sometimes it did, some Alpha's didn't understand, “I'm bonded,” but that's life, Louis has been used to it, and sometimes it ended up with him being cornered but Liam was always there if Louis was in danger of being attacked. But on this particular day, Louis was alone, but Liam was due to work in an hour. He was stacking newly delivered books when a shooting pain went up his spine. Then he felt something wet. He started to panic, because Liam wasn't there, and Harry was half an hour away, and he doesn't know if their connection went that far.

 

As a catastrophic pain ripped through him, he dropped the books and managed to get to the front desk where his phone was. He dialled his mums number, hoping she would pick up. After four rings, he was starting to worry and was going to hang up but his mum answered and Louis felt relief rush over him.

 

“Hi sweetie, aren't you working?” She asks.

 

“Mum, my waters have broken, and Harry isn't here, and neither is Liam, and I don't know what to do; I'm scared.”

 

His mum shushes him gently, “sweetheart, calm down; everything is gonna be fine, Perrie warned you about this.”

 

Louis scoffs, “yeah, but I didn't think it would happen so soon.”

 

“I'll call Liam, and you call Harry; it's be fine baby, I promise.” And then she hangs up.

 

Louis took a deep breath and called Harry. He hoped he'd answer, because he knows how Harry feels when someone bothers him while he's in class. “C'mon Hazza, pick up.”

 

“Hello?” Comes a whispers.

 

“Harry, I've gone into labour.”

 

“Really?” He says a little louder, “sorry sir.” He then says. “I'm coming Louis.” And then he hangs up and Louis is once again, left alone, in a shop, when anybody could walk in. He gulps.

 

While he waits for Liam, he starts to clean up. He doesn't have another contraction for another half an hour, it isn't until Liam and Zayn comes crashing through the door that another one rips through his core. “Shit.”

 

“Hey Lou, it's okay.” Liam soothes, “Zayn is gonna take over here, and I'm gonna take ya to the hospital. Harry called okay, he's coming. C'mon.” And Liam takes him out to the car, but he makes sure he gives Zayn a kiss goodbye, telling him to close the shop at four and come to the hospital.

 

-x-

 

Once he gets to the hospital, Harry is already there, waiting outside for him. He rushes over to Louis as soon as he's out the car, thanking Liam and tells him he can go back to the shop, to close and pick Zayn up, he doesn't know Liam told Zayn to close already, but that's fine. Louis falls into Harry, crying, so relieved to see him. “Shh, it's okay baby, we're in this together.”

 

And then they go into the hospital, he's put in a chair and whisked away, straight to theatre, obviously, Harry had called. He's scared, he's about to become a dad to two babies, he knows this was going to happen, but shit, it's fucking terrifying, what if he's not good at it? What if he fails?

 

-x-

 

Two hours later, he has his beautiful children in his arms. Ava Joannah and Connor Michael. They're small, and they're both on breathing tubes, but he has never been happier in his whole life. Harry is beside him, looking down at his two children like they're the best thing he has ever seen, and Louis can agree. They made these two miracles. He has Harry, and his two little humans, his life is complete.

-x-

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for reading this. It was so much fun to write, and I am so sorry it has taken so long. The ending is pretty crap, but I actually wanted a complete fic. So, comment, kudo, and for sticking around. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos and bookmark. I kinda love this story and I imagine Louis being his nineteen year old self in this even though he's older in the story. : ) Thank you for reading it. x x


End file.
